Who Wants to Be a Millionaire: Heroes Edition
by PeachDaisyAmy777
Summary: Starring myself, as contestants from across the Galaxy compete in the Hot seat for 1,000,000 Dollars. With familiar and new lifelines to help them, will they win the million?
1. Sonic and Mario's First Chance

_**Chapter 1: Sonic and Mario's First Chance**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Millionaire game show idea, or any of the video game/anime characters that are in it!**_

**Hello everybody, welcome to the first chapter of Who wants to be a Millionaire: Heroes Edition! I will be the star, and in this side-story, you will see your favorite characters going for the million dollars. Everything will be explained as the show goes on, so without further ado, enjoy the story.**

* * *

Ohh, fancy intro, ohh! Welcome to Who wants to be a Millionaire: Heroes Edition. The Star here will be PDA! So, let's see what happens!

---

We hear the audience clap and cheer for the host as she appears in the spotlight! She sits in her chair and speaks to everyone!

PDA- "Hello everyone, welcome to the first episode of Who wants to be a Millionaire! I'm your lovely host, PDA! This is a special Millionaire series! Featured from my stories, this is the Heroes Edition. That means characters from across my stories will appear here to play. And, to celebrate this show's debut, we will bring out our first contestants! Here they are, Nintendo and Sega's Mascots, Mario and Sonic!"

The Audience claps and cheers and Mario and Sonic walks up to the stand and they wave to them. After a few seconds, they sit in their hot seats.

PDA- "Welcome guys to Millionaire. You have heard of this show, right?"

Mario- "Well of course we have."

Sonic- "That game show is really fun to watch. I just wish people from that series wins the million a little more often."

Mario- "Especially during Season 7."

PDA- "Anyway, before we start playing, why don't you tell us about yourselves briefly."

Mario- "Well, I am a plumber who saves Princess Peach from Bowser too many times to count at. We still haven't picked a date to get married."

PDA- "Have you even proposed to her?"

Mario- "Nope!"

Sonic- "What's the matter, Mario old buddy, scared of Bowser will do something?"

Mario- "No, of course not. It's just that, this isn't the right time."

Sonic- "Okay, whatever you say. Anyway, I'm a Blue Hedgehog who has incredible Super Speed, and saves the world from that evil Dr. Eggman!"

PDA- "Sounds intriguing! So, you too are supposedly the greatest Video Game Heroes of all time!"

Mario and Sonic- "That's Correct!"

PDA- "Fascinating! Ok, ready to get down to business?"

Mario and Sonic- "Lets-a-go!"

PDA- "Okay! Since this is the first time we are playing this series, it's time to lay down the rules here. So, you guys, and everyone must listen carefully."

"First off, there will be 12 Questions to answer. I would do 15, but I think that's a little too much for me to possibly handle at this point. I will give you the categories to make it a lot easier for you guys. There will be no time limit to any of the questions for a few reasons. One, there's really no point since this is a story based millionaire. Two, giving that this is a story, rushing is not necessary.

"Here is the Money Chain for the 12 Questions. Starting with rank 12, going up to rank 1, here it is:

_**1st. $1,000,000**_

**2nd. $500,000**

**3rd. $250,000**

**4th. $100,000**

**5th. $50,000**

**6th. $25,000**

**7th. $10,000**

**8th. $5,000**

**9th. $1,000**

**10th. $500**

**11th. $250**

**12th. $100**

"As you can see here, when you reach the 9th and 5th rank, you cannot leave with less than that much money."

Mario- "Can you tell us about the Lifelines, please?"

PDA- "I see someone is impatient! I was about to explain them."

Mario- "Oh, sorry!"

PDA- "So anyway, for you folks out there in how, here are the lifelines that they will start with and what they will get!"

---

**Starting Lifelines:**

**50:50**- Eliminates 2 Possible Choices, leaving one wrong answer and one correct answer (cannot be use with the Double Dip).

**Double Dip**- Allows you to make another guess if the first guessed answer is wrong. However, you can't use another lifeline and you can't run!

**Phone a Hero**-Can choose to call from one of three selected groups of people chosen by the contestants. They have 30 seconds to communicate with each other and help decide on an answer to a question.

**Ask the Audience**- From the lovely audience watching the show from close up, they will assist in the contestants by giving them a % to what they think the answer is.

**After the $1,000 Checkpoint:**

**Ask the Expert**- A Smart person will be called on and will help the contestants with their question to the best extend.

**After the $50,000 Checkpoint: **

**Recycle**- You can use a used lifeline again! All lifelines (except Phone a Friend and Switch the Question) can't be reused on the same question as it was used on. Also, you can't call the same person/group twice if Phone a Friend is used.

**Switch the Question**- The current question is replaced with a new question. They can't go back to the other question, and any usage with the 50:50 will not be transferred to the new question.

**After $500,000 reached:**

**Mystery Prize**- The Contestant can select an item from the Mystery box and whatever picks out is what they get. Here are the 11 items that are possible to get!

50:50 Lifeline 10%

Double Dip Lifeline 10%

Phone a Hero Lifeline 10%

Ask the Audience Lifeline 10%

Ask the Expert Lifeline 10%

Recycle Lifeline 9%

Switch the Question Lifeline 10%

Instant Win Wild Card 3%

Instant Lose Wild Card 3%

Walk Away Free Wild Card 5%

Nothing 20%

As you can see, you can do a repeat of any of the 7 lifelines as you wish. Be warned, All but the Phone a Hero, Recycle, and Switch the Question lifelines can't be used twice if you have that lifeline during the Million Dollar Question.

Instant Win Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly win a Million dollars without having to answer the question correctly.

Instant Lose Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly lose the Million Dollar question, and you have to walk away with $50,000.

Walk Away Free Wild Card- "If you get this rare card, then the $500,000 becomes a safe point. You can safely guess the million dollar question, and if you miss, you can walk away with $500,000!

Nothing- "Better this than the Instant Lose Wild Card XD. You can guess what happens when you get this!"

---

PDA- "There you have it, all of the Lifelines explained! If you have any questions, I don't mind answering them!"

Mario- "I don't have any!"

Sonic- "Me too, so let's play already!"

PDA- "Ok, so are you two ready?"

Mario & Sonic- "Yes!"

PDA- "Audience, are you ready?

The Audience cheers, meaning that they are ready to go!

PDA- "Then let's play Millionaire!

-----

The lights slightly come down!

PDA- "Ok you two, here are your categories! Study them, as they give you a hint of what question you will have to answer."

_**1st. Touhou Series**_

**2nd. Mystery Question**

**3rd. Nick-at-Nite**

**4th. Anime (2nd Level)**

**5th. Pokemon Series**

**6th. Story-Related**

**7th. Metroid Series**

**8th. Kirby Series**

**9th. Anime (1st Level)**

**10th. Sonic Series**

**11th. Mario Series**

**12th. Video Games in General**

PDA- "As you can see, these are the categories. Now, these will always be the same 12 Categories in every episode, but they will be rearranged depending on certain conditions. I may also, every so often in certain episodes, make new categories and replace them. But, that's rare! Understand how it works?"

Mario- "Yep!"

Sonic- "We got it!"

PDA- "So, let's go for the $100 question. The category is Video Games in General."

_Which one of these Video Game series comes first chronologically?_

**A. Sonic Series B. Mario Series**

**C. Pokemon Series D. The Heck I know!**

(Audience laughs)

Mario- "Yeah, I know my series came before anybody else, except for the Game & Watch series. But, here, the answer is B. Agreed, Sonic?"

Sonic- "Yep, I know you came first before my Series. So, we shall go with B. Mario Series, Final Answer!"

PDA- "..... Nice work, you just won $100.

**$100 received!**

---

PDA- "Let's go for $250. The category is Mario Series."

_What is the name of the villain that kidnaps Princess Peach often?_

**A. Bowser B. Bowser Jr.**

**C. Kammy Koopa D. Goomba**

Mario & Sonic- "A. Bowser, final answer!"

PDA- "Didn't have to think about that one. You just got $250!"

**$250 received!**

---

PDA- "Now for $500. The category is Sonic Series."

_What vehicle does Tails fly in the most often?_

**A. Hurricane B. Whirlwind**

**C. Typhoon D. Tornado**

Mario- "You know this one, Sonic?"

Sonic- "That's right! I definitely know what Tails flies. D. Tornado, final answer!"

PDA- "You know your pal, you just got $500.

**$500 received!  
**

---

PDA- "Now, let's get on to $1000. The category is 1st Level Anime!

_In the Naruto Series, what does Sakura now have a huge crush for?_

**A. Sasuke B. Rock Lee**

**C. Naruto D. Neji**

Mario- "Hmm, well I know that she used to be in love with Sasuke, but now she's got the hots for Naruto! So, you agree with Naruto?"

Sonic- "Duh, of course. I am in their story series after all. So, we will go with C. Naruto, Final answer!"

PDA- "....Yay! You both won $1000!"

**$1,000 received!**

(Classic Checkpoint Millionaire fanfare plays!)

PDA- "You know the best part about this game is?"

Mario- "What?"

PDA- "Even though is one contestant/contestant group per episode, there's no commercials."

Sonic- "I always think that millionaire should be one hour per day for 5 days, and have fewer commercials. It's gets so annoying!"

PDA- "I agree with you on that! Ok, now you both have won $1000. You can't leave with less then that amount. You have now received our Ask the Expert lifeline. Our expert this time is from the Touhou series. Give it up for Eirin Yagokoro! Hi, Eirin!"

Eirin- "Hi there, PDA, it's so nice to see you."

PDA- "Eirin is a really smart Lunarian who sells powerful medicines. Are you ready to help out our contestants?

Eirin- "Anytime they need it!"

PDA- "Awesome! Now, it's time to continue. Let's Play!"

---

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA- "Ok you guys, you are just 8 questions away from the million. You have all of your lifelines. Ready?"

Mario and Sonic- "Yep!"

PDA- "Then, let's go for $5000. The Category is the Kirby Series."

_Which of the following Kirby games is considered a racing game?_

**A. Kirby Adventure B. Kirby Super Star Ultra**

**C. Kirby Air Ride D. Kirby Squeak Squad**

Mario- "Hmm...... well, Air Ride seems like a racing title. What do you think, Sonic?"

Sonic- "I agree! We may not play the games too often, but Air Ride sure does seem like a racing name. So, we will go with C. Kirby Air Ride."

Mario- "Final Answer!"

PDA- "....... Nice thinking. You won $5000!"

**$5000 Received!**

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA- "Doing smoothly so far, guys. You are only 7 away from a million. Let's go for $10,000. The category is the Metroid Series."

_Which Beam power up from Metroid Prime 2: Echoes does Samus get last?_

**A. Power Beam B. Light Beam**

**C. Annihilator** **Beam D. Dark Beam**

Sonic- "I never played the game before. Have you, Mario?"

Mario- "Just briefly. I know that Samus always has the Power Beam first. Hmm....... It seems like the Light and Dark Beam should have gotten one after another. I think I remember there being a sound like beam from one of the videos I saw."

Sonic- "How about Multiplayer? Did you play that mode? It might seem like you would know something about the beams there?"

Mario- "I do remember playing a few rounds with Luigi..... Wait! I remember. There was this annoying beam that Luigi kept spamming at me. It was a weird looking beam that had white and black in it. And it always homes in on targets. That must be the Annihilator Beam. The Annihilator beam must be a combination of Light and Dark, both taking up one of each ammo. So, the Annihilator Beam must be the last beam received. So, we will go with C. Annihilator Beam, Final answer."

PDA- "..... Excellent work, you just won $10,000!"

**$10,000 received!**

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA- "Great job, you two. Now, let's go for $25,000. The category is a... hohoho! It's Story-Related! Now let's see if you've been paying attention."

_In Pokemon Heroes Destiny, how many of our Heroes' old rivals are there?_

**A. 5 B. 6**

**C. 7 D. 8**

Mario- "Oh my, this is tricky. We haven't even met up with them yet."

Sonic- "Nor have we have any idea how many of them are gonna show."

Mario- "No choice then, let's use a lifeline."

Sonic- "Will the audience know?"

Mario- "Uh yeah, they watched the show. Ok PDA, we'll ask the audience!"

**Ask the Audience lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok everyone, Mario and Sonic needs your help. On your keypads, using A,B,C, or D. Please vote now!"

* * *

**Results: A- 5%**

**B- 82%**

**C- 10%**

**D- 3%**

PDA- "Ok, 82% believed they have 6 rivals in Heroes Destiny. No other answer comes even close."

Mario- "We definitely have a smart audience! So, we're gonna go with B. 6. Final answer!"

PDA- ............. You all did wonderful. You guys won $25,000!"

**$25,000 Received!**

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

**50:50**

**Double Dip**

**Phone a Hero**

**Ask the Expert**

PDA- "Ok then. 4 lifelines remaining. You are both going for $50,000. The category is Pokemon Series!"

_As of the 4th Generation, how many Pokemon are there right now in Grand total?_

**A. 453 B. 470**

**C. 490 D. 493**

Mario- "I am not completely sure. Sonic?"

Sonic- "I am going with either 490 or 493, but I can't tell which one it is..."

Mario- "If you're leading with one of those, then let's use the Double Dip.

Sonic- "Yes! Ok, we're gonna use the Double Dip.

**Double Dip Lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, you now used the Double Dip. You have 2 chances to get this question right. Remember, you can't run and you can't use another lifeline. Give me your first guess now!"

Sonic- .... C. 490 final answer!"

PDA- ........ Sorry guys, that's not the answer!"

Mario- "Darn!"

PDA- "You still have another chance. Now, for your second answer."

Sonic- (sigh) D. 493, final answer!"

PDA- "Alright, you just won $50,000!"

**$50,000 received!**

(Classic Checkpoint Millionaire fanfare plays!)

---

PDA- "Nice, very nice! You now both have $50,000. You can't leave with less then that. How do you guys feel now?"

Mario- "Kind of nervous!"

Sonic- "Yeah, but we still have lifelines, so, we can still do it!"

PDA- "To add to your confidence, you can now use the Recycle Lifeline and the Switch the question lifeline. 5 Lifelines remaining. 4 away from the million. Are we ready to continue?"

Mario & Sonic- "Bring it!"

PDA- "Then let's play!"

---

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!!

**50:50**

**Phone a Hero**

**Ask the Expert**

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

PDA- "You are now going for $100,000. The category is Anime 2nd Level. Here we go!"

_Before Season 5, how many Sailor Scouts are there in all?_

**A. 10 B. 11**

**C. 14 D. 15**

Mario- "Before Season 5..... Wow!"

Sonic- "Do we know anyone who is a Sailor Moon fan?"

Mario- "Oh, I think I remember Luigi saying he was interested in Sailor Moon recently. I don't know how far he got in the series, but he may know."

Sonic- "Ok! Should we make it easier for him and use the 50:50?"

Mario- "I don't think that's necessary!"

Sonic- "Okay! We're gonna use the Phone a Hero!"

**Phone a Hero lifeline used!**

_Choices: A. Luigi and Daisy_

_B. Tails and Knuckles_

_C. Peach and Amy_

PDA- "Ok! Phone a Hero lifeline is on. Here, we have 3 selected groups of your friends from your series. Which group do you want to call?"

Mario- "Luigi and Daisy!"

PDA- "Ok, the Heroes United service will get Luigi and Daisy online!"

* * *

Luigi- "Hello?"

PDA- "Hello Luigi, it's me, PDA, calling from Millionaire!"

Luigi- "Hi PDA!"

PDA- "Is your girlfriend Daisy with you?"

Daisy- "Yep, I'm here. How are you doing, PDA?"

PDA- "Absolutely wonderful. I have here your friends Mario and Sonic who needs your help."

Luigi- "Hey, we're here for them!"

PDA- "They will give you the question and four possible answers. One of them is the correct answer."

Daisy- "Okay!"

PDA- "Mario, Sonic, you guys have 30 seconds, and your time starts now."

Mario- "Hi guys! Ok, so Before Season 5, how many Sailor Scouts are there in all? 10, 11, 14, or 15. 23 seconds!"

Luigi- "Hmm......." (20)

Mario- "Luigi, how far did you get in watching the whole series?" (17)

Luigi- "Uhh, 4 seasons." (15)

Mario- "What's your best guess?" (12)

Luigi- "I would say..... 10!" (10)

Mario- "Thanks for the help, bro." (8)

Luigi- "Anytime, Mario!" (6).

Daisy- "Bye guys, bring home that million!" (3).

Sonic- "We will certain try! (0).

"Times up!"

PDA- "It seems that Luigi's guess is 10. Do you trust him?"

Mario- "Yep! I don't doubt my brother here. I will go with A. 10. Alright with you, Sonic?"

Sonic- "Sure am!"

Mario- "So, A. 10. Final Answer!"

PDA- ".........A little risky, but it was definitely worth it! $100,000 is yours!"

**$100,000 received!**

--------

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!!

**50:50**

**Ask the Expert**

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

PDA- "Okey-dokey! You are only 3 away from the million. You have 4 lifelines remaining. You are now going for $250,000. The category is Nick-at-Nite!"

_In which Season of the Nanny did Maxwell Sheffield first told Fran Fine that he loved her?_

**A. Season 2 B. Season 3**

**C. Season 4 D. Season 5**

Mario- "I have heard of this show, but I have not watched it!"

Sonic- "Me neither!"

Mario- "Let's use 50:50!"

**50:50 Lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, computer, take away 2 of the wrong answer!"

Answers A and D are gone!

PDA- "Now, it's either B. Season 3 or C. Season 4!"

Mario- "Now, we're gonna use Ask the Expert!

**Ask the Expert lifeline used!**

PDA- "Okay, we will now speak with our Expert for the episode. The expert is Eirin Yagokoro! Hi Eirin!"

Eirin- "Hi PDA, what's up?"

PDA- "Mario and Sonic needs your help on this one. They are going for $250,000."

Eirin- "Wow, that's a lot of money. Okay, I'll do my best."

PDA- "I will feed you the question now!"

Eirin- "........... Season 3 or Season 4...... I definitely saw this show. Only once, but the whole thing. I just love Fran Fine. Hmm....."

Mario- "Any ideas?"

Eirin- "I am remembering a two-parter on this question. The two parter splitted up the Seasons. They did this twice. Anyway, since there are no other answers, I can safely say that the Season 3 finale was the first episode that Maxwell said I love you to Fran."

Sonic- "Are you sure!"

Eirin- "Definitely positive, boys!"

Sonic- "Thanks for the help, Eirin."

Eirin- "My pleasure!"

Communication ended!

Mario- "Well, she's the expert. We will go with her thought, and say B. Season 3, Final answer."

PDA- "..... Smart and full of knowledge. She just got you guys $250,000!"

**$250,000 received!**

-------

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!!

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

PDA- "This is looking awesome! Only 2 away from the million. How are your feeling now?"

Mario- "Nervous wrecks!"

Sonic- "(laughs a little) That pretty much sums it up."

PDA- "You both are only two away from a Million. You still have two lifelines! If you're ready, then let's go for $500,000. You have a mystery question up your hands. Get ready, because anything could pop up!"

_According to a certain idiot from the Fairly Odd Parents, what does 2+2 equal?_

**A. 0 B. 4**

**C. 8 D. Fish**

Mario- (laughs) "What kind of a question is this?"

Sonic- (laughs) "Yeah, are they trying to give us the money?"

PDA- "Guys, don't underestimate this question. It's not as easy as you think. This is a $500,000 question after all."

Mario- "4 is the first thing that pops into our heads, but is this a trick?"

Sonic- "Well, this question came from the Fairly Odd Parents, so let's think about this for a moment......."

..........

Mario- "By a certain idiot, do they mean Cosmo?"

Sonic- "I would agree so!"

Mario- "If we were an idiot like Cosmo, what would our answer be...."

Sonic- "Fish!"

Mario- "Yes, it makes since in a weird way. He would say something that is not a number. And since goldfish is taken into effect, I think fish would make the most since."

Sonic- "Then that's that. So, we will go with D. Fish. Final answer!"'

PDA- "............ That was a close one. You just one $500,000!"

Mario & Sonic- "YES!"

**$500,000 received!**

-------

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!!

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

**Mystery Prize**

PDA- "Congratulations. You are now going for the million! You also have the lifeline, Mystery Prize. Ready to end this?"

Mario & Sonic- "You bet!"

PDA- "Then let's go for $1,000,000! The final category is Touhou Series."

_Which Touhou game has Reimu, Marisa, Sakuya, and Youmu in it with their Youkai partners in the attempt the stop the corrupted moon?_

**A. Perfect Cherry Blossom B. Imperishable Night**

**C. Mountain of Faith D. Scarlet Weather Rhapsody**

Mario- "I think we should use a lifeline."

Sonic- "I think so too."

Mario- "Which one should we use? Recycle or Mystery Prize?"

Sonic- "Let's flip to see which one we will use."

Mario- "..... Okay, heads Recycle, Tails Mystery Prize!"

Sonic- "............... and we got Tails! Mystery Prize it is!"

Mario- "We are gonna use the Mystery Prize lifeline.

**Mystery Prize lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, guys! This is the Mystery Box. One of 11 things could pop up! One of you go and pick out a Card!"

Mario- "I'll do it!"

Mario digs in the box, and got a card! He gives it to PDA!

PDA- "Okay, and your Mystery Prize is.......... WTH? What the hell is this? This.....this is madness. No, this is not madness. This is SPARTA!" She slams the card down where the two could see it and she starts crying.

Mario & Sonic- "Oh Noooooooooo!!!!!!!!"

The card was the Instant Lose Wild Card.

PDA- (sobbing) "I am sooo, sooo sorry guys, but you have lost this game automatically."

Mario- "Why! We we're doing so well!!!"

Sonic- "Why does fate hate us?"

(The Audience let out a big awwwww for them)

PDA- (sniff) "Listen, here's what I am going to do. I will bend the rules one time only! I will give you $100,000! And, I promise that you two will return in a future episode for a second chance!"

Mario- "Thank you, PDA!"

Sonic- "You are an angel!"

They received the $100,000 check and the audience claps.

**$100,000 collected!**

Before you go, please tell me, what guess would you do if you had to choose?

Mario and Sonic whispers to each other.

Mario- "We would take a wild guess and go for Scarlet Weather Rhapsody."

PDA- "You would have used lifelines to help. But, in this case, you would have been wrong. The correct answer is Imperishable Night. Thank you so much for playing you guys."

Mario- "It was an awesome game!"

Sonic- "We lost, but we had a lot of fun!"

The end of game sound went off!

PDA- "That's it for the first episode of Millionaire: Heroes Edition! I would like to thank Eirin Yagokoro for helping out our Heroes out. And to all of you out there, thanks for watching the first episode of Millionaire: Heroes Edition. Next time, our contestant will be Reimu Hakurei! I'm sure that we will be anxious to see her in action. Until next time everyone, see ya!"

(The audience claps)


	2. Reimu's Time to Shine

_**Chapter 2: Reimu's Time to Shine!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Millionaire game show idea, or any of the video game/anime characters that are in it!**_

**PDA777: Hello everyone! Welcome to the second episode of Millionaire: Heroes Edition. In this chapter, Reimu will be the next contestant in the hot seat. So, without further ado, it's time to play Who Wants to be a Millionaire: Heroes Edition!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Millionaire: Heroes Edition Info:**

_**Money Chain:**_

_**1st. $1,000,000**_

**2nd. $500,000**

**3rd. $250,000**

**4th. $100,000**

**5th. $50,000**

**6th. $25,000**

**7th. $10,000**

**8th. $5,000**

**9th. $1,000**

**10th. $500**

**11th. $250**

**12th. $100**

**Starting Lifelines:**

**50:50**- Eliminates 2 Possible Choices, leaving one wrong answer and one correct answer (cannot be use with the Double Dip).

**Double Dip**- Allows you to make another guess if the first guessed answer is wrong. However, you can't use another lifeline and you can't run!

**Phone a Hero**-Can choose to call from one of three selected groups of people chosen by the contestants. They have 30 seconds to communicate with each other and help decide on an answer to a question.

**Ask the Audience**- From the lovely audience watching the show from close up, they will assist in the contestants by giving them a % to what they think the answer is.

**After the $1,000 Checkpoint:**

**Ask the Expert**- A Smart person will be called on and will help the contestants with their question to the best extend.

**After the $50,000 Checkpoint: **

**Recycle**- You can use a used lifeline again! All lifelines (except Phone a Friend and Switch the Question) can't be reused on the same question as it was used on. Also, you can't call the same person/group twice if Phone a Friend is used.

**Switch the Question**- The current question is replaced with a new question. They can't go back to the other question, and any usage with the 50:50 will not be transferred to the new question.

**After $500,000 reached:**

**Mystery Prize**- The Contestant can select an item from the Mystery box and whatever picks out is what they get. Here are the 11 items that are possible to get!

50:50 Lifeline 10%

Double Dip Lifeline 10%

Phone a Hero Lifeline 10%

Ask the Audience Lifeline 10%

Ask the Expert Lifeline 10%

Recycle Lifeline 9%

Switch the Question Lifeline 10%

Instant Win Wild Card 3%

Instant Lose Wild Card 3%

Walk Away Free Wild Card 5%

Nothing 20%

As you can see, you can do a repeat of any of the 7 lifelines as you wish. Be warned, All but the Phone a Hero, Recycle, and Switch the Question lifelines can't be used twice if you have that lifeline during the Million Dollar Question.

Instant Win Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly win a Million dollars without having to answer the question correctly.

Instant Lose Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly lose the Million Dollar question, and you have to walk away with $50,000.

Walk Away Free Wild Card- "If you get this rare card, then the $500,000 becomes a safe point. You can safely guess the million dollar question, and if you miss, you can walk away with $500,000!

Nothing- "Better this than the Instant Lose Wild Card XD. You can guess what happens when you get this!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(The Millionaire Theme Plays)

The Audience cheers as PDA appears and sits at her seat!

PDA- "Hello everybody! Welcome to the 2nd Episode of Millionaire: Heroes Edition! Today, our next contestant will be from the Touhou Series. Please give a warm welcome to Reimu Hakurei!"

Reimu Hakurei appears and sits at her hot seat at the audience cheers!

PDA- "Welcome, Reimu, to Who Wants to be a Millionaire: Heroes Edition. Reimu is from Gensokyo, and she is the main character of the Touhou Series, which is series of shooting games. So, tell me about yourself?"

Reimu- "Well, I usually just like to chillax, and have fun with my friends. I have some weird but exciting friends back in Gensokyo."

PDA- "I see you have brought a friend with you in the audience!"

Reimu- "Yes, this is my best and closest friend, Marisa!"

PDA- "Hey Marisa!"

Marisa- "Hi PDA!"

PDA- "Just for the sake of asking, you didn't decide to be one of Reimu's Phone a Heroes?"

Marisa- "Nah, I not really good with facts and stuff. Don't get me wrong, I am smart. It's just, general knowledge is not my thing."

PDA- "I see... Well, wish your friend good luck!"

Marisa- "Good luck, Reimu! Win us that million!"

Reimu- "I will!"

(The Audience claps)

PDA- "Ok, so it's time to play. You know the rules. You know the lifelines. Are you ready to play?"

Reimu- "You bet I am."

PDA- "Audience, are you ready?"

(The Audience cheers in response)

PDA- "Then, let's play Millionaire!"

-----

The lights slightly come down!

PDA- "Ok Reimu, take a good look at the categories!"

_**1st. Touhou Series**_

**2nd. Mystery Question**

**3rd. Nick-at-Nite**

**4th. Anime (2nd Level)**

**5th. Pokemon Series**

**6th. Story-Related**

**7th. Metroid Series**

**8th. Kirby Series**

**9th. Anime (1st Level)**

**10th. Sonic Series**

**11th. Mario Series**

**12th. Video Games in General**

PDA- "Remember, that this is based on rank and not by order. As you can see, nothing has changed from the previous episodes, and your series is the Million Dollar question. So, you better know your own series well, or ELSE!"

Reimu- "That shouldn't be a problem, I don't think. I really think that Mario and Sonic should have won the million, though."

PDA- "But hey, this gives you a chance to take home the million first."

Reimu- "I like that."

PDA- "Ok, let's play. This is for $100. The category is Video Games in General."

_Which of these games was released in the Nintendo 64 System?_

**A. Super Smash Bros. B. Super Smash Bros. Melee**

**C. Super Smash Bros. Brawl D. Super Smash Bros. DS**

(Audience laughs)

Reimu- "I know that D doesn't exist yet. Brawl was on the Wii and Melee is on the Gamecube. So, the answer is A. Super Smash Bros., Final answer."

PDA- ".... Way to point that out. You got $100!"

**$100 Received!**

---

PDA- "Going for $250. The Category is Mario Series."

_Which Mario games has Baby Mario and Baby Luigi starred in it?_

**A. Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door B. Super Paper Mario**

**C. M&L: Superstar Saga D. M&L: Partners in Time**

Reimu- "I would think that to get to their younger selves that they would have to go back in time. So logically, that would be D. Mario and Luigi: Partners in Time, Final answer."

PDA- "Way to go, you have $250."

**$250 Received!**

---

"How about we go for $500? Category is Sonic Series."

_Which Female has a crush on Knuckles the Echidna?_

**A. Amy B. Cream**

**C. Rouge D. Blaze**

Reimu- "I know this one, its C. Rouge, Final!"

PDA- "You have $500!"

**$500 Received!**

---

And for $1,000, the category is Anime (1st Level).

_In Inuyasha, what is Inuyasha's main move he uses throughout the entire series?_

**A. Diamond Blade B. Wind Scar**

**C. Backlash Wave D. Wind Tunnel**

Reimu- "Let's see..... I'm pretty sure it isn't Wind Tunnel, cause I think that Monk uses it. I wanna say it's Wind Scar, because I do remember it has the name Wind in is, and it isn't Wind Tunnel. ......Hmm...... I'll go for it. B. Wind Scar, final answer!

PDA- "Yes, you are right. You have $1,000."

**$1,000 Received!**

(Classic Checkpoint Millionaire fanfare plays!)

PDA- "Alright, you reach the $1,000 checkpoint. You now have the Ask the Expert lifeline. And today's expert is from the Sonic series. He's a smart little guy. Please welcome, Tails the Fox!"

Tails- "Hi!"

PDA- "So, you are Sonic's best friend and one of the smartest characters in the games?"

Tails- "Yep, right up there with that evil Dr. Eggman."

PDA- "So, are you glad to be an expert here?"

Tails- "Yes I am! I can't wait to help out!"

PDA- "Well, thanks for joining us! So, Reimu, if you need help from Tails, you can call him whenever you need him."

Reimu- "Ok!"

PDA- "So, if you're ready, then let's continue!"

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA- "$5000 is what you are going for this time. The Category is the Kirby Series."

_Which of these power-ups are currently not available in any of the Kirby games?_

**A. Animal B. Triple Star**

**C. Water D. Ice Bombs**

Reimu- "Oh my.... I don't know the Kirby Series at all. I'm going to have to Ask the Audience."

**Ask the Audience lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, Audience, Reimu needs your help. If your ready....vote now!"

.........

A- 20%

B- 13%

C- 42%

D- 25%

PDA- "It seems as they are leading towards Water. What do you think?"

Reimu- "Well.... not as high as I would like, but Triple Star is too unusual for it to not be in the Kirby Series. Ice Bombs seems logical, because of the combinations of what Kirby can do. So, I will take a gander and say C. Water, final answer."

PDA- ......."Good thing you did, you just won $5,000

**$5,000 Received!**

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

**50:50**

**Phone a Hero**

**Ask the Expert**

**Double Dip**

PDA- "Now, it's time to go for $10,000. The Category is the Metroid Series."

_Which game does Samus receive the Nova Beam?_

**A. Metroid Prime B. Metroid Prime 2: Echoes**

**C. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption D. Metroid Prime: Hunters**

Reimu- "Hmm.... I saw my friend Marisa playing these kinds of games sometimes. I don't remember seeing her use the Nova Beam as one of the seven weapons in Hunters. The 1st doesn't have that, either. Echoes only has the Light, Dark, and the Soundish beam, whatever it is called. So, I will say C. Metroid Prime 3: Corruption... Final answer."

PDA- "That's why having friends play these kinds of things are awesome. You got $10,000!"

**$10,000 Received!**

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA- "Going for $25,000! Story-Related is the category."

_Which element did Patchouli used as a saving grace idea from the gas in Touhou Quad?_

**A. Fire B. Water**

**C. Electric D. Ice**

Reimu- "Umm....I don't remember that part. I remember that she did use the bubbles to protect the....... of course, I'm an idiot. Bubbles always equal water, so it's B. Water, Final answer!"

PDA- "I'm glad you thought of that logic. $25,000 is yours."

**$25,000 Received!**

------

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA- "You are going for $50,000 with Pokemon Series!"

_Which of the Following Pokemon Gold titles is the official title for the upcoming remakes along with Soul Silver?_

**A. Heart Gold B. Shiny Gold**

**C. Dusk Gold D. Mind Gold**

Reimu- "I...really don't know. So, I will use Ask the Expert!"

**Ask the Expert lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, with the Ask the Expert, we bring out our expert, Tails! Hi Tails!"

Tails- "Hi, PDA!"

PDA- "Reimu needs your help, now. So, if your ready, I will feed you the question... now!"

Tails- ".............. I remember I used to play this awesome hack. It's called Shiny Gold, so that's definitely not it. And, I wanna say it's Heart Gold. Because I remember something familiar about this in Serebii. So, my best guest will be Heart Gold."

Reimu- "Are you sure?"

Tails- "None of the other answers are calling out to me, so I am sure."

Reimu- "Thanks Tails! I will go for A. Heart Gold, Final answa!"

PDA- "........And thanks to Tails...... you just won $50,000!!!"

Reimu- "Alright!!!"

**$50,000 received!**

(Classic Checkpoint Millionaire fanfare plays!)

PDA- "Now you have $50,000, which is an amount you cannot leave with less then that. So, how are you feeling?"

Reimu- "Perfectly calm, cause I know I can do it."

PDA- "That's the spirit. So, let's continue then!

-----

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!

**50:50**

**Phone a Hero**

**Double Dip**

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

PDA- "Excellent work, Reimu. You are only 3 question away from the million. You now have the Recycle and Switch the Question lifelines. Now, let's go for $100,000. Are you ready?"

Reimu- "Yeps!"

PDA- "Ok, here we go! Your category is Anime (2nd Level)."

_During Part 2 of the Naruto Series, which element does Naruto master?_

**A. Water B. Fire**

**C. Earth D. Wind**

Reimu- "Darn, I haven't gotten to started watching Part 2, yet. So, I will use Switch the Question."

PDA- "Are you sure?"

Reimu- "....Yeah, I don't think anyone in my three may know this."

**Switch the Question lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, it's your choice. The Switch the Question lifeline is on. Let's see what the answer was.... and it was D. Wind!"

Reimu- "I was leaning towards Water or Fire anyways, lol."

PDA- "Well, good thing you switch. So, here's your new question for $100,000. The category stays the same.

_In Dragon Ball Z, which Saga does Goku first transforms into a Super Saiyan?_

**A. Saiyan Saga B. Frieza Saga**

**C. Cell Saga D. Majin Buu Saga**

Reimu- "I don't watch the Dragon Ball Z saga, though. So..... I'm going to have to use the Phone a Hero lifeline."

**Phone a Hero Lifeline used!**

PDA- "Ok, here are your three pre-selected choices for your Phone a Hero."

1. Yukari Yakumo

2. Sakuya Izayoi

3. Youmu Konpaku

PDA- "Which one of these three will you call?"

Reimu- "Yukari is definitely an outsider kind of person, so I will call her."

PDA- "Ok, the Heroes United will get Yukari online."

.............

Yukari- "Hello?"

PDA- "Hello, Yukari! This is PDA from Millionaire: Heroes Edition."

Yukari- "Oh hi, PDA. How have you been?"

PDA- "Terrific. Your great friend Reimu, needs you help."

Yukari- "Hahahaha! I knew the little one would need me for something."

PDA- "She is going for $100,000."

Yukari- "Okay!"

PDA- "Reimu, you have 30 seconds for communication, and your time starts....now!"

Reimu- "Ok Yukari, which DBZ Saga does Goku first transform into a Super Saiyan... Is it--" (24)

Yukari- "You don't even have the say the answers, sweetie. It's the Frieza Saga. I was bursting into tears when he transformed for his friend." (15)

Reimu- "Ok, well....thanks a lot, Yukari!" (11)

Yukari- "No problem....you better win that million, hun!" (8)

Reimu- "Don't worry, I will! (5)

Yukari- "Ok, then bye!" (2)

Reimu- "Bye! (0)

Time is up!

Reimu- "I sure am luckily to have such a friend like her. So, the answer I will go for is B. Frieza Saga, final answer."

PDA- "............ Yukari so right there. You now have $100,000!

**$100,000 received!**

----------

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!

**50:50**

**Double Dip**

**Recycle**

PDA- "Three lifelines left, and three questions remaining. Let's go for $250,000 with Nite at Nite!"

_In George Lopez, which character was the least known to drink throughout the series?_

**A. Max B. Benny**

**C. Ernie D. Carmen**

Reimu- "I watch the show, but unfortunately, (in a George like way) I don't got this!"

(The Audience laughs)

Reimu- "I have two people in mind, so I will use the Double Dip."

**Double Dip lifeline used!**

PDA- "Okay! You have two chances to get this answer right. Give me your first guess."

Reimu- "I definitely know that Benny drinks. And Ernie I know drank a few times. I can't seem to recall if Max drank... so, I will first go with D. Carmen, final answer."

PDA-...... "And, you are so right! You have $250,000!"

**$250,000 received!**

----------

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!

**50:50**

**Recycle**

PDA- "Just one question away from $1,000,000. Feeling nervous?"

Reimu- "A little, but I can still do this!"

PDA- "Okay, so, let's go for $500,000. The Category is a Mystery Question! Be prepared for anything!"

_What question number would this be if it was the actual Millionaire show?_

**A. 11 B. 12**

**C. 13 D. 14**

Reimu- "This is sooo a trick question..... let's use the 50/50!"

PDA- "Computer, please take away two of the wrong answers.

**A. 11 D. 14**

Reimu- "Hmm..... I see! I think this question maybe talking about the real Millionaire show on TV. So, the answer must be D. 14, final answer."

PDA- "...........YES! You won $500,000!!!"

Reimu- "YAHOO!"

**$500,000 received!**

----------

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!!

**Recycle**

**Mystery Prize**

PDA- "You are now on the Million Dollar question. You have the Mystery Prize lifeline here. So, tell me, how do you feel now?"

Reimu- "Extremely nervous, right now."

PDA- "But you do realize that your category series is up, right."

Reimu- "Hey, there maybe something that I don't know about, even if it's my own series."

PDA- "Anyway, here it is for $1,000,000!"

_How many total playable characters/groups are there in Imperishable Night?_

**A. 4 B. 8**

**C. 12 D. 16**

Reimu- "Aww man, I can't remember this. I will use the Recycle lifeline!"

**Recycle Lifeline used!**

PDA- "Okay, now you can reuse any lifeline you have already used, which is pretty much anything else. Which lifeline will you reuse?"

Reimu- "Give me back the 50/50!"

PDA- "Okay, Computer, please take away two of the wrong answers!"

B. 8 C. 12

PDA- "8 or 12!"

Reimu- "Damn, that was the two I was leading towards. Making a guess now would not help me. So, I will use the ---"

PDA- "Hold on! Are you aware of what happened in the last episode?"

Reimu- "Yeah! Something like that will never happen again!"

PDA- "Don't say that, you're putting yourself in a risk by doing this."

Reimu- "Ehh, not worried."

PDA- "Ok, it's your funeral!"

**Mystery Prize lifeline used!**

PDA- "Okay, Reimu, from the Mystery Box, pick your card."

Reimu- "I should be good at this....... here!"

PDA- "And your Mystery Prize is......nothing!"

Reimu- "Oh, Crap! Dang, I guess I don't got it this time!"

PDA- "Just be lucky it's not Instant Lose. Now, you have no more lifelines. What will you do?"

Reimu- "I'm not gonna run....I'm gonna think about this! Let's see........ now, if I recall correctly, it would have to be 4 at first, because there are four teams. But I'm remembering that you can play as individual characters. So, that's .....12 characters, yeah! So, I will put my heart on it, and say C. 12."

PDA- "Now, I'm gonna say this! Is this your final answer?"

Reimu- ".......Y-....Yes!"

PDA- "..................You guessed C....... You said there were individualism and there was. There were 12 possibilities, so therefore, you WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS! YOU WIN THE MILLION DOLLARS!"

Reimu- "OMG, yes, Yes, YES! I WIN! I WIN! I WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN?"

Classic Million Dollar Win music playing!

The Audience Cheers loudly, Marisa comes down from the stage to hug Reimu as she was given the Million Dollar check, and confetti appears from the top of the stage!

------

PDA- "Congrats to you, Reimu Hakurei. You are our very first Millionaire winner! How does it feel to be a Millionaire?"

Reimu- "It feels like a wonderful dream!"

Marisa- "I can't wait to tell everyone at home!"

PDA- "Well, thanks for playing and good luck with your life!"

Reimu- "Thanks, PDA! See ya later!"

Reimu and Marisa walks out the stage cheerfully and happily!

PDA- "Well, that was spectacular! We have our first Million Dollar winner. Congrats to you, Reimu! Let's hope many of our other contestants gets that Million as well. We are done for this episode. I like to thank Tails for being our expert today and for helping Reimu being a Millionaire. Thank you, Tails!"

Tails- "No problem! Bye!"

PDA- "And thank you for watching my 2nd Episode of Millionaire: Heroes  
Edition. Next time, our next contestant will be a special one. It will be....the one and only...Batthan! I'm sure that you all want to watch him in action! Well, thanks for watching, bye! Until next time, See ya!

(The Audience Claps as they fade out!)


	3. Batthan and the Money Challenge

_**Chapter 3: Batthan and the Money Challenge**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Millionaire game show idea, or any of the video game/anime characters that are in it!**_

**PDA777: Aaaaand Welcome to the third Chapter of Millionaire: Heroes Edition! Today, our guest is a very special one. From Pokemon Heroes Destiny, it's Batthan, my co-star! So, sit back and enjoy!**

**(The Audience Claps)**

* * *

**Millionaire: Heroes Edition Info:**

_**Money Chain:**_

_**1st. $1,000,000**_

**2nd. $500,000**

**3rd. $250,000**

**4th. $100,000**

**5th. $50,000**

**6th. $25,000**

**7th. $10,000**

**8th. $5,000**

**9th. $1,000**

**10th. $500**

**11th. $250**

**12th. $100**

**Starting Lifelines:**

**50:50**- Eliminates 2 Possible Choices, leaving one wrong answer and one correct answer (cannot be use with the Double Dip).

**Double Dip**- Allows you to make another guess if the first guessed answer is wrong. However, you can't use another lifeline and you can't run!

**Phone a Hero**-Can choose to call from one of three selected groups of people chosen by the contestants. They have 30 seconds to communicate with each other and help decide on an answer to a question.

**Ask the Audience**- From the lovely audience watching the show from close up, they will assist in the contestants by giving them a % to what they think the answer is.

**After the $1,000 Checkpoint:**

**Ask the Expert**- A Smart person will be called on and will help the contestants with their question to the best extend.

**After the $50,000 Checkpoint: **

**Recycle**- You can use a used lifeline again! All lifelines (except Phone a Friend and Switch the Question) can't be reused on the same question as it was used on. Also, you can't call the same person/group twice if Phone a Friend is used.

**Switch the Question**- The current question is replaced with a new question. They can't go back to the other question, and any usage with the 50:50 will not be transferred to the new question.

**After $500,000 reached:**

**Mystery Prize**- The Contestant can select an item from the Mystery box and whatever picks out is what they get. Here are the 11 items that are possible to get!

50:50 Lifeline 10%

Double Dip Lifeline 10%

Phone a Hero Lifeline 10%

Ask the Audience Lifeline 10%

Ask the Expert Lifeline 10%

Recycle Lifeline 9%

Switch the Question Lifeline 10%

Instant Win Wild Card 3%

Instant Lose Wild Card 3%

Walk Away Free Wild Card 5%

Nothing 20%

As you can see, you can do a repeat of any of the 7 lifelines as you wish. Be warned, All but the Phone a Hero, Recycle, and Switch the Question lifelines can't be used twice if you have that lifeline during the Million Dollar Question.

Instant Win Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly win a Million dollars without having to answer the question correctly.

Instant Lose Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly lose the Million Dollar question, and you have to walk away with $50,000.

Walk Away Free Wild Card- If you get this rare card, then the $500,000 becomes a safe point. You can safely guess the million dollar question, and if you miss, you can walk away with $500,000!

Nothing- Better this than the Instant Lose Wild Card XD. You can guess what happens when you get this!

* * *

(The Millionaire Theme Plays)

PDA announces, "Hello Everyone! Welcome back to Who Wants to be a Millionaire: Heroes Edition! Today's contestant is a very special one! He's my co-host in Pokemon Heroes Destiny! So here he is, Batthan!"

The Audience cheers for Batthan's magical arrival using his Batman cape and sits at the hot seats.

PDA said, "Well well...Batthan! So nice of you to be here!"

Batthan greets, "It's always a pleasure, PDA!"

"Batthan is from Pokemon Heroes Destiny as a very important character in it. He has Silver as his partner-for-life, and 6 powerful Pokemon, including ShinyShock, his Shiny Raichu and his first Pokemon."

"Can we get on with, Miss PDA? I have very important things I have to do!"

PDA becomes astonished as the audience laughs!

"Well, someone is a little impatience, here! I thought you would be happy being here!"

"I am, believe me! But, I don't want to be here all day, though!"

"You won't, the episodes are not meant to last more than a half-hour! Unless you take all day answering the questions!"

The Audience laughs!

Batthan laughs a little, "Sorry about that, Miss PDA!"

She giggles, "It's fine. Anyways, let's get right to it! You know the rules, you know the lifelines, take a look at the categories... same as always!"

_**1st. Touhou Series**_

**2nd. Mystery Question**

**3rd. Nick-at-Nite**

**4th. Anime (2nd Level)**

**5th. Pokemon Series**

**6th. Story-Related**

**7th. Metroid Series**

**8th. Kirby Series**

**9th. Anime (1st Level)**

**10th. Sonic Series**

**11th. Mario Series**

**12th. Video Games in General**

PDA asks, "So, are you ready to play?"

"Super ready!"

"Then, let's play Millionaire!"

The lights slightly come down!

She nods, "Okay, here's your $100 Question!"

_Which of these Video games series came first?_

**A. Mario B. Sonic**

**C. Pokemon D. Pikmin**

(The Audience laughs)

"I would know that the answer is A. Mario!"

"And you knew correctly, you got $100!"

"For $250!"

_Which Mario Kart game was released for the Gamecube?_

**A. Super Mario Kart B. Mario Kart Double Dash**

**C. Mario Kart DS D. Mario Kart Wii**

"I know that Super Mario Kart was released before the N64 came around, so I'll say B. Mario Kart Double Dash!"

"You're dashing towards the cash! You got $250!"

"Here it is for $500!"

_When was the first Sonic game, Sonic the Hedgehog, released into America?_

**A. 1985 B. 1989**

**C. 1991 D. 1996**

"I remember this because it was so close to the year of my birth. It's C. 1991."

"Yay, you got $500!"

"Now, for $1000!"

_In Pretty Cure, the first season, how many characters consist of the team of Pretty Cure?_

**A. 1 B. 2**

**C. 3 D. 4**

"I never watched this series, although I did heard of it before somewhere. If I recall, there were 2 girls that transformed into Pretty Cure. So, I will say B. 2!

"Awesome! You just got yourself $1,000!"

(Classic Checkpoint Millionaire fanfare plays!)

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

PDA smiles, "Congrats, you reached the $1,000 checkpoint."

Batthan thumbs up, "Sweet!"

"And, you've earn the right to use the Ask the Expert lifeline. And today's expert is a Shrine Maiden from the Touhou Series, and is known to be called a good girl. Please give a warm welcome to Sanae Kochiya!"

(The audience claps)

Sanae greets, "Hi PDA, nice to see you!"

PDA waves, "Hi Sanae! How's life treating you?"

"Wonderful! I'm really getting very well acquainted with Reimu. I think we can really truly become a team with her and Marisa."

"Will you be here for Batthan here if he needs you?"

"Of course I will, I am an expert after all."

"Terrific, talk to you later, Sanae!"

"Okay!"

"Alright, Batthan, if you need Sanae, you can call her up at anytime."

Batthan nods, "Gotcha!"

Okay, let's go for the $5,000 question! The Category is the Kirby Series!

_Which of the following 2 power up combinations does it take to make a refrigerator Kirby, which came from Kirby 64 and the Crystal Shards?_

**A. Fire and Water B. Fire and Ice**

**C. Water and Electric D. Ice and Electric**

"I never played that game before, although by thinking over this... Fire and Water would not make that... neither would Fire and Ice. Hmm... Now water, was that a power up in Kirby? Hold on, I remember seeing something about Water Kirby in the last episode... Now what was it again?"

PDA smiles, "If you're unsure, you can always use a lifeline. Don't take chances unless you 'know' the answer."

"Yeah, okay... Hmm... I can't recall that time. Darn...I thought I knew this... Ice would make... yeah, Ice would make more since then water, since everything is cold/frozen. So, I'm gonna go with D. Ice and Electric, final answer!

"... Thank goodness! You got $5,000!"

(The Audience claps)

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

"Doing good so far, now let's go for the $10,000. The category is the Metroid Series."

_Which Power up is in every Metroid game?_

**A. Charge Beam B. Space Jump Boots  
C. Morph Ball D. Ice Beam**

"There isn't a single game out there that doesn't have her classic Morph Ball power up. So, it's C. Morph Ball, final answer!"

"Correct! You have $10,000!"

(The Audience claps)

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

"With $25,000 up next, your next category is Story-related."

_What duo types is Sakuya considered to be in Pokemon?_

**A. Ice and Steel B. Ice and Flying**

**C. Steel and Flying D. Normal and Steel**

"I think I do remember asking you something like this one time... oh yeah, it's A. Ice and Steel, final answer."

"Nice Job, you got $25,000!

(The Audience claps)

The lights come down and dimmer a bit!

"Now for the big $50,000! Pokemon Series is your category, this is a strong point for you!"

_Which Pokemon is the only Water/Steel type Pokemon so far?_

**A. Cloyster B. Blastoise**

**C. Clamperl D. Empoleon**

"... Aww man, I don't remember. It had something to do with the 4th generation, but I forgot. I am gonna use the 50/50!

"Okay, computer, please take away two of the wrong answers."

**A. Cloyster D. Empoleon**

Batthan thought, "I think it's coming back to me. Let's see... now the steel type added was from the Piplup line. Piplup evolved into Prinplup, then... Cloyster? No, no, that's not it! Empoleon makes more since... but is that right? What does Cloyster evolve from? Hmm... Shellder? Yes, that works! So, the answer is D. Empoleon, final answer!"

"... YES! You got $50,000!"

"SWEET!"

(Classic Checkpoint Millionaire fanfare plays!)

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!

PDA smiles, "Fantastic! You got $50,000, and you can't leave with less than that. You also have the Recycle and Switch the Question lifelines! How are you feeling now?"

Batthan closes his eyes for a moment, "Totally calm right now."

"Let's hope you can keep that up!"

**Double Dip**

**Phone a Hero**

**Ask the Audience**

**Ask the Expert**

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

PDA said, "Now, let's go for the $100,000 question. The category is Anime (2nd Level).

_Which Anime special attack is mostly based on Marisa's Final Spark? (keep in mind the levels, power, size of these, and how they use their attacks, and don't worry about the colors)  
_

**A. Goku's Kamahamaha B. Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max**

**C. Moon Scepter Blast D. A Pokemon's Hyper Beam**

"Such an elaborate question. Hmm... this is tough. I've seen Pokemon, Dragon Ball Z, and Sailor Moon, but not Pretty Cure. Dang, now I wish I could have seen it. Um... I'm gonna use the Audience. I'm sure they're smart enough to figure this out."

PDA laughs, "Okay audience, Batthan needs your help. On your keypads, using A,B,C, or D, please vote now!"

...

A- 31%

B- 43%

C- 10%

D- 16%

PDA replied, "Hmm... well, the audience seems to be pointing most towards B! What do you think?"

"It is kinda close, but when I see Max with that Marble Screw, it would seem to be pretty big. I am gonna trust the wonderful audience and say B. Pretty Cure Marble Screw Max, final answer!"

"Hurray for the audience, you got $100,000!"

(The Audience cheers and claps)

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!

**Double Dip**

**Phone a Hero**

**Ask the Expert**

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

"We're getting closer to the Million! Here's your next question for $250,000! The category is Nick-at-Nite!"

_Which of these children in the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is the youngest of the Banks Family?_

**A. Carlton B. Hilary**

**C. Ashley D. Nikky**

"I honestly have no idea, so I will use the Phone a Hero lifeline!

"Okay, here are your three pre-selected choices for your Heroes to call from!"

**1. Zoey (Girlfriend/Pokemon Coordinator)- Pokemon Series**

**2. Shadow (Close friend/Hero and Chaos Control Specialist)- Sonic Series**

**3. Silver (Close friend/Hero and Psychic Specialist)- Sonic Series**

PDA asks, "Who will you call?"

Batthan selects, "I will call my sweetie, Zoey!"

"Okay-Dokey, the Heroes United will get Zoey on the line!"

...

Zoey answers, "Hello?"

"Hello Zoey, this is PDA from Millionaire!"

"Oh Hi, PDA, so nice to hear from you again!"

"Same to you. I have your boyfriend, Batthan, who needs your help."

"Well of course my silly boyfriend needs me!"

(The Audience laughs)

Batthan laughs!

"Okay, so if you're ready, you have 30 seconds and your times starts... now!"

Batthan smiles, "Hi Zoey!" (29)

"Hi E.T.!" (27)

"Which of the children from the Fresh Prince of Bel-Air is the youngest?" (21)

"I know this one, I know this one! It's... uh... Nikky! (15)

"How sure are you?" (13)

"I'm 99% sure!" (11)

"Thanks, sweetie pie!" (9)

Zoey laughs, "Your welcome, bye Batthan!" (5)

"Bye, Zoey!" (4)

Communication has ended!

Batthan points, "Okay, Miss PDA, I'll go with D. Nikky, final answer!"

"...You got a smart girlfriend! You got $250,000!"

"YES!"

(The Audience claps)

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!

**Double Dip**

**Ask the Expert**

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

"Going for $500,000! How are you feeling right now!"

"Still as calm as a cucumber!"

"Will you feel the same way when we reach the Million, I wonder... Anyway, let's go onto the question. The Category is a Mystery Question! Prepare yourself!"

Batthan crunches his fist, "Come on, let me see the question!"

"If you insist!"

_What is Pi... estimated up to?_

**A. 3.12 B. 3.14**

**C. 3.45 C. 3.92**

"Math...are you serious? Wow... I think I will Ask the Expert!

"Okay-dokey, let's bring out today's expert, which is Sanae Kochiya! Hi Sanae!

"Hi PDA!"

"Batthan needs your help now, so I'm gonna feed you the question... now!"

Sanae reads and thinks, "... What a strange question this is. Uh, give me a minute to think about this..."

Batthan nods, "Okay, take your time!

"Hmmmmm... well, I remember learning something about Pi. And... my teacher told us specifically to always remember the first 3 digits of pie! But, all I remember is 3.1. I don't remember the hundreds digit, so I'm afraid that's all I can give you."

"Okay, you did your best... thanks for helping me!"

"It was my pleasure, Batthan. See you later, cutie (wink)!"

Batthan blushes a little, "Wow! So, anyways, she seemed to lead towards either A or B. So, if that's the case, then I will use the Double Dip lifeline!"

PDA says, "Okay, Batthan, you get to make 2 guesses with the question, but you can't walk away or use another lifeline. Give me your first answer."

"... I'll go with A. 3.12, final answer!"

"... Uhh, I'm so glad you went with Double Dip, cause that's not the right answer!"

He snaps his finger, "Oh God Blasted!"

"You have one more chance!"

"_Please be right, Sanae!" _(sigh)... B. 3.14, Final...answer!"

"...Sanae just created a miracle, $500,000!

Batthan cheers, "Yahoooooooo!"

The lights come down and dimmer a lot!

**Recycle**

**Switch the Question**

**Mystery Prize**

"This is the million dollars. You have the Mystery Prize lifeline, now. So, are you nervous in any way!"

"Nah, are you kidding, I'm still cool!"

PDA closes her eye with suspection, "Are you SURE?"

Batthan sweatdrops, "Uhhhhhhh... no, actually, I'm very nervous!"

PDA smiles, "I knew it, almost everyone that gets to the million is very nervous! But don't worry, I'm nervous, too. I really hope you win it!

"I hope so, too!"

"Alright, here is the big $1,000,000 question. The category is the Touhou Series.

_Who is the Extra Boss in the Touhou game, Undefined Fantastic Object?_

**A. Shou Toramaru B. Byakuren Hiziri**

**C. Nue Houjuu D. Kogasa Tatara**

"Oh, I'm afraid I'm not a big fan of Touhou, so I don't know for beans. I will use the Recycle lifeline!

"Okay! You used the Recycle lifeline. Choose which lifeline you want to reuse!"

"I pick...Phone a Hero!"

**1. Zoey (Girlfriend/Pokemon Coordinator)- Pokemon Series [Used]**

**2. Shadow (Close friend/Hero and Chaos Control Specialist)- Sonic Series**

**3. Silver (Close friend/Hero and Psychic Specialist)- Sonic Series**

"Alrighty! Now, as I mentioned from the beginning of the series, you can't call up the same person in the show. So, no Zoey for you. So, who would you like to call?"

"That's okay, anyways! I have somebody else in mind. I call Silver!"

"Great! The Heroes United will get Silver on the line.

Silver answers, "Talk to me!"

PDA says, "Hello, Silver! It's PDA speaking."

"Hi PDA, what's going on?"

"Your friend, Batthan, needs your help."

"Okay, how much money is he going for?"

"A million!"

"Whoa! Somebody is lucky tonight!"

"I hope so. Anywho, Batthan, as you know already, you have 30 seconds and your time starts now!"

Batthan asks, "Alright Silver, now which of these characters from Undefined Fantastic Object is the Extra boss? Is it Shou, Byakuren, Nue, or Kogasa?" (20)

Silver thinks, "Hmm... It's been a long while since I played that game. Hmmmm... I'm sorry, but I can't remember right away. I just know that the girl has some sort of fork weapon with odd wings." (7)

"Well, thanks for the help anyways." (4)

"Sure, no problem! Bye and Good luck to you!" (0)

Time is up!

Batthan sweatdrops, "Well, that doesn't help me much. So, it's time that I use the Mystery Box!"

"Okay! Here is your Mystery Box. Now, pick out a card!"

"Wish me luck...here!"

"And here is your card!"

Walk Away Free Wild Card!

"Fantastic, you got the Walk Away Free Wild Card. Now, you can guess without risk. If you guess incorrectly, you walk out with $500,000!"

"Well, that puts away a lot of stress!" Okay...well, I have to guess here, because I have no clue! I'm going to say... D. Kogasa Tatara! (sigh) Final Answer!"

PDA frowns, "... No regrets, no risk! I wanna give you million so bad... but I can't, because it's not the right answer!

**A. Shou Toramaru B. Byakuren Hiziri**

**C. Nue Houjuu**_D. Kogasa Tatara_

"It's Nue Houjuu!"

The Audience Awwwwws!

Batthan cluches his fist, "Oh, Motherhecker!"

"Kogasa is the Extra Stage Mini-Boss!

Batthan smiles, "Oh well, at least I have $500,000!"

PDA smiles, "And I'm so happy for that! Here's your check for $500,000!"

Batthan gets up and takes the check, "Thank you so much, PDA! Now, I must be on my way!"

"It's a pleasure!"

The Contestant Leaving Music plays!

For a Bonus, instead of playing the Millionaire Ending Horn, they play the Touhou Boss Defeated Sound!

"That sound means we are finished for the day! I like to thank Sanae Kochiya for being this episode's Expert! Thanks, Sanae!"

"Your welcome, PDA! See ya!"

PDA announces, "And thank you for watching my Millionaire story! Next time, will the Ice Fairy Cirno win the million? Place your bets on that! Until next time, See ya!

The Audience Cheers as they fade away!


	4. The Strongest

_**Chapter 4**_**: **_**The Strongest**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the Millionaire game show idea, or any of the video game/anime characters that are in it!**_

**Welcome one, welcome all to the next Millionaire: Heroes Edition. Today, Cirno, an Ice fairy from the Touhou Series, will go for the million dollars. Will she win it all? Find out today!**

* * *

**Millionaire: Heroes Edition Info:**

_**Money Chain:**_

_**1st. $1,000,000**_

**2nd. $500,000**

**3rd. $250,000**

**4th. $100,000**

**5th. $50,000**

**6th. $25,000**

**7th. $10,000**

**8th. $5,000**

**9th. $1,000**

**10th. $500**

**11th. $250**

**12th. $100**

**Starting Lifelines:**

**50:50**- Eliminates 2 Possible Choices, leaving one wrong answer and one correct answer (cannot be use with the Double Dip).

**Double Dip**- Allows you to make another guess if the first guessed answer is wrong. However, you can't use another lifeline and you can't run!

**Phone a Hero**-Can choose to call from one of three selected groups of people chosen by the contestants. They have 30 seconds to communicate with each other and help decide on an answer to a question.

**Ask the Audience**- From the lovely audience watching the show from close up, they will assist in the contestants by giving them a % to what they think the answer is.

**After the $1,000 Checkpoint:**

**Ask the Expert**- A Smart person will be called on and will help the contestants with their question to the best extend.

**After the $50,000 Checkpoint: **

**Recycle**- You can use a used lifeline again! All lifelines (except Phone a Friend and Switch the Question) can't be reused on the same question as it was used on. Also, you can't call the same person/group twice if Phone a Friend is used.

**Switch the Question**- The current question is replaced with a new question. They can't go back to the other question, and any usage with the 50:50 will not be transferred to the new question.

**After $500,000 reached:**

**Mystery Prize**- The Contestant can select an item from the Mystery box and whatever picks out is what they get. Here are the 11 items that are possible to get!

50:50 Lifeline 10%

Double Dip Lifeline 10%

Phone a Hero Lifeline 10%

Ask the Audience Lifeline 10%

Ask the Expert Lifeline 10%

Recycle Lifeline 9%

Switch the Question Lifeline 10%

Instant Win Wild Card 3%

Instant Lose Wild Card 3%

Walk Away Free Wild Card 5%

Nothing 20%

As you can see, you can do a repeat of any of the 7 lifelines as you wish. Be warned, All but the Phone a Hero, Recycle, and Switch the Question lifelines can't be used twice if you have that lifeline during the Million Dollar Question.

Instant Win Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly win a Million dollars without having to answer the question correctly.

Instant Lose Wild Card- If this rare card is picked, then you instantly lose the Million Dollar question, and you have to walk away with $50,000.

Walk Away Free Wild Card- If you get this rare card, then the $500,000 becomes a safe point. You can safely guess the million dollar question, and if you miss, you can walk away with $500,000!

Nothing- Better this than the Instant Lose Wild Card XD. You can guess what happens when you get this!

* * *

(The Millionaire Theme Plays)

PDA announces, "Hello to you all! Welcome to Millionaire: Heroes Edition. Today's contestant is the Ice fairy that all Touhou fans should know about. Please give a cool welcome to Cirno!"

The Audience cheers as Cirno waves to everyone and flies down to sit at the hot seat, or should I say, cold seat.

PDA greets, "Cirno, from the Misty Lake, is here today to go for a million dollars. So, how are you feeling today?"

Cirno smiles, "I'm doing great! All of friends are cheering me on to get that money."

"Speaking of which, some of your friends are here today with you!"

"That's right. Wriggle, Mystia, Rumia, and the 3 Mischievous fairies!"

The lights shine on these Youkai!

"And the rest are your Phone a Heroes, right?"

"That's right, I picked the best just in case I need them."

"Terrific! So, it's time to start playing now. Here are your categories!"

_**1st. Touhou Series**_

**2nd. Mystery Question**

**3rd. Nick-at-Nite**

**4th. Anime (2nd Level)**

**5th. Pokémon Series**

**6th. Story-Related**

**7th. Metroid Series**

**8th. Kirby Series**

**9th. Anime (1st Level)**

**10th. Sonic Series**

**11th. Mario Series**

**12th. Video Games in General**

PDA looked, "They haven't changed yet. So, are you ready?"

"Ready for what?"

To start the game?"

"Oh, yeah, of course!"

"Then, let's play Millionaire!"

The lights slightly come down!

"Okay, going for $100!"

_Which of the characters here is the strongest when it comes to pure strength?_

**A. Tails B. Knuckles**

**C. Toad D. The Nine-Ball**

(The Audience laughs)

"Well, duh, everyone knows that the answer is D. The Nine-Ball, final answer."

"... Oh, I'm sorry, it's B. Knuckles!"

"Wha? That's not right! Everyone knows that I'm usually called Nine-Ball by some people, and that I am the strongest. THAT'S WRONG, THE ANSWER IS WRONG!"

"The answer is not wrong, Cirno, Knuckles is the strongest. Besides, we were referring to a regular nine-ball you would see in a pool game."

Cirno explodes, "Liar! You set this up, THIS WAS ALL A SET-UP"

Wriggle screams, "AWWW, YOU SUCK!"

Mystia gets angry, "BOOO, YOU BIG FAT LIAR!"

Rumia shouts, HOW DARE YOU TRICK US?"

Sunny Milk, Star Sapphire, and Luna Star are displeased, "Boooo! Hissssss!"

PDA wraps her arms, "You can hate me all you want, but regardless, you go away with $0.00."

Cirno declares her spellcard, "This is an outrage! That's it, I'm gonna freeze you to death! Ice Sign: Perfect Free-"

Cirno was suddenly trapped in a bubble!

Cirno declaration interrupted, "Hey, what's the meaning of this!"

PDA held her hand out then pointed, "It was I who did this! Sorry, Cirno, but your time is up! Get off the stage!"

Cirno was carried away by the bubble.

The Contestant Leaving Music plays!

Cirno says, "Hey, get me out of here! I don't deserve thiiiiiiiiss..."

Her friends left as well!

Wriggle replies, "Hey, wait for us!"

The Touhou Boss defeated sound was played!

PDA announces, "That sound means we are out of time, unfortunately. Only one contestant per episode, remember? Man, no wonder people call her an idiot! I'll probably give her another chance in the future, IF she decides to not be such an baka that is. Anyways, this episode's Expert will be back in the next episode, so don't worry about it, Expert. Next time, Sailor Mini-Moon will battle for the million. So, you don't want to miss it. Also, the latest Million dollar tree will be updated for next time as well. Until next time, See ya!"

The Audience Cheers as they fade away!


End file.
